User blog:Grimmival/Vampire
After reading this episode, post your oppinions below in the cimment section. Constructive and pure criticism is okay to write. WARING : WARNING : WARNING : THIS EPISODE CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF GORE. WARNING AHEAD. Vampire Quote: "He grabbed my shoulders, and sunk his teeth into my throat, and covered my mouth. I woke up a few hours later, to find myself struggling to breath, very pale, and lots of blood trailing behind me. I was sure, the beast sucked my blood." A man is stuck in traffic, at a signal, honking his horn. Someone yells behind him in another car, saying "Move forward you dumbass!" when the man didn't respond, the other man morphed into a Hässlich. The man morphed in response into a vole like creature, and quickly unmorphs, and the troll does the same to. The vole man looks forward and sees the light is green. He goes, and quickly turns. Meanwhile, Nick gets a phone call from the troll in the car, saying to meet him at the cemetary. Nick walks in the dark night forest, and sees a man at the cemetary. The man morphs into his troll from, with pointy ears, showing he is not a reaper. He tries to ram into Nick, who dodges him, and kicks him, and grabs him before headbutting him, kicking him again, and throwing him. The troll recovers, and tackles Nick to the ground, and tries to claw his face, but Nick grabs his arm and knees his stomach, and eblows his face, and throws him off, and gets up, and pulls out his gun, but the troll grabs his wrist, and makes Nick throw his gun, and punches him in the face, and is about to rip of Nicks face, Nick quickly grabs his gun and fires three shots into the chest, and making him collapse, and unmorphs. He calls Monroe, and they bury the body. Meanwhile, the vole wesen pulls up in the foggy night to his driveway, and as he goes to his front steps, he hears a noise, and looks back, morphing as he quickly, unlocka the door and closes it and unlocking it. He unmorphs, and hears tapping of the glass next to him. He looks at the window, and sees the sillhouite of a dog like creature, and runs back, but the wesen crashes into the window, shattering it, and runs to the vole who morphs, and grabs him and throws him to the wall, and tackles him to the wall, and the vole unmorphs, and shakes, mouth open, and making a low pitch high pitch low pitch high pitch noise. The other wesen has his right hand in the stomach of the vole, guy, who dies, and falls down, and the other man holds the piece of meat he removed. He throws it to the ground, and bites on the voles neck, and lays there, holding onto it. We then go to a fancy house, with a man grabbing a silver dish like object, with a straw leading to a mixing area up there. The man looks down, and morphs into the dog creature, and opens his mouth, and throwing out the blood and meat into the dish. In the morning, Nick and Hank go to the house and find the dead guy, pale and almost no blood, but a dried piece of flesh on the floor. Wu says there is a possible witness Nick and Hank see a woman crying, saying she saw a man shatter the window, and says that a family nearby was having trouble with him. They go to the house, and the dog man opens the door, and greets them. His wife arrives, and as Hank leaves to the police station, Nick sees both of them morph, and unmorph, but with fangs, and trying to tackle him, but he pulls out his gun, and threatens to kill them if they attack him. He leaves the house, pointing the gun at them until he closes the door. Meanwhile, Renard gets to his car, and a reaper morphed tackles him, and Renard throws him down, pulls out his silenced pistol, and fires three bullets to the head and chest, and drives away. Nick and Wu are seen in the office, waiting for Hank. Hank gets out of his car, and finds the dead reaper. Who has a morphed hand, and when Hank stares at it, the hand morphs back to human. Soon, Hank, Nick, Wu, and even Renard are investigating the murder, and Hank says he saw something weird with the hand, but Renard says he must be hallucinating. Hank says it was too real to be a hallucination. Meanwhile, Renard calls a counciler for the Verrat, saying if they don't leave Portland in 24 hours, he will destroy the Verrat. The counciler says no, and Renard curses at him, saying he is a fool, and yells at him. He hangs up, and throws the phone into a car window. Meanwhile, Rosalee is talking to Nick about vampires, and that they will kill a Grimm in 24 hours of encounter. It's in there blood. Elsewhere, another vole creature is walking, and morphs, as a dog man runs out and uses his right hand to slice his body open, watching the Dog man holding his still beating heart. Soon afterwards, the vole man unmorphs and dies. At the nice house, the man is squeezing blood out of a piece of flesh into the dish, and morphs, and throws up the blood, and unmorphs, and sucks the blood into the straw, and into the mixer, and going through a rod, and into another mixer, and pours out the cleaned blood out of the other straw into the cup. After a while, it is done. And he and his wife drink a steel cup of blood, and morphs briefly. Then, they morph as they eat a piece of flesh from the vole man. In the parking lot, Renard is still arguing, and after being hanged up, he throws his phone into a car window, into another car window, and Renard turns around, very angry, and some faint fangs appear in his mouth, his face, buffs up, and his eyes turn red, (he isn't morphed, similar to Sal Butrell, who buffs in several scenes in episode 19.) Nick and Hank get to the crime scene, and find another pale body. At night, At his house, Renard is buffed, no fangs, and red eyes, staring at two reapers with sythces. He is tied to a chair. However, the reapers say they have to kill him to make sure the Verrat can continue to exist. Renard says they have to listen to him, because his royality is too strong. They say they don't care, but Renard says that his close friend is nearby. They don't understand, and Renard tells them to turn around, and they turn around, and sees another reaper morphed, with a sickle, and the other two reapers morph, and the three fight, and after a pretty lengthy fight, and another reaper, appearing, and being cut in two by Renards reapers sythce, and when the friend is about to die, Renards eyes turn red, and hia face blushes, and buffs, and jumps out and breaks the chains, with his hand morphed very quickly, along with with his entire body, but we can only see the hand in bad detail. Renard tackles the other reapers friend, and as the reaper turns, the good reaper grabs a very sharp short sword, and stabs straight into the liver, and throws him off, and pulls it out, and sees Renard unmorphed, and body parts all over, and Renard holding one reapers head, dripping meat and blood, and throws the head, and the surviving reaper unmorphs, and Renard helpa him up. He says he will make a good leader, and Renard agress, and says very unaudibaley, he is a .... The reaper interrupts, and Renard isn't heard saying his wesen species. The reaper is grabbed by the shirt, and looks at the clock, and back at Renard, and sees his eyes red, and very quickly, so quickly, we can't even see his morphed form, and knocks the reaper down, and rips his head, arm and leg off, and Renard arrives unmorphed, and throws his head out of the window, onto a woman, who morphs into a dog like wesen. Renard leaves out of her sight. She unmorphs, and Nick and Hank arrive with guns out, telling her to put the head down. She morphs, and tries to tackle Hank, and Hank kills her. Nick then talks to a man next to a car, and tells him that his friend to going to a Blutsauger's house, and Nick runs, as he goes to the house, but is knocked by the dog man, and roars load enough, to pierce the skin of Nicks face. Nick kicks the man, and throws him off, and he lands on his feet and Nick tries to tackle him, but the dog man dodges him, and Nick hits very hard against the stairs, and hears roaring, and a blood curdiling scream from up stairs. Nick grabs his gun and goes up, and something is thrown at his face, and falls. He looks at the object, a head, and runs op, and finds the dog man running at him, and fires one shot, but the dog man tackles Nick, and they both crash thru a small window into the night and they both fall through a wooden balcony, and land on a taxi cab, and the windows shatter, as they fall off, and the dog man rips Nicks arm and runs away, with Nick holding his bleeding arm, and screams. He stop screaming, as he hears a high pitched noise, and sees the dog man sniffing his blood. Nick tries to look for his gun, but doesn't have time, and gets up and runs, holding his arm, as the dog man runs after him and tackles Nick, and his face hits the ground hard, breaking his nose, and the dog man throws Nick thru Nicks car windshield, and lays in the driver seat, tries to get up, but is pushed into a position forward, to a point where he is pretty much having the back of his neck bleeding, due to the pressure, and that Nick is about to have his neck snapped off. Even though what he does is the most painful thing in the world, he pushes back, having claws dugg into his neck, and breaks the dog mans left hand, and he runs away. Nick very slowly gets up, and starts to start the car, but the dog man rams through the front, and into the car, but Nick uses a water bottle, and is blows up when he hits the dog man, and he gets out of the car. He drives away, and runs over the dog man, and who as he shifts, sees running towards the front of the car, and Nick drives to Hank, but as he tries to look for his phone, he realizes he lost his phone during te fight, and the dog man is running. As Nick is going jakf as fast as he is allowed, and ths dog man lands on his roof. Nick does a 360, and shakes the dog man off, and drives, as the dog man takes time to recover, and then, runs, Nick then sees Monroe driving, but Monroe doesn't catch Nick, even when being yelled at, and sees the dog man running, and Monroe stops, and is worried, but decides to drive off. The dog man is less than three steps from grabbing and killing Nick. At the office, Hank gets the name of the suspect,(dog man) Erik Anson. He tries to call Nick, but he doesn't answer. He calls again, but he still doesn't answer. Renard tracks Nicks phone at Ansons house, as Hank gets a third unanswered call. Erik takes three morw steps, and leaps, going thru the roof, and biting the shoulder and Nick flips the car, and Erik finally disappears, but Nick is knocked out. Erik reappears, and Hanks car purposefully hits Erik, and Hank exits out with a gun, and Erik tries to attack Hank, who fires 5 shots into Erik, and kills him. Hank checks on Nick, and calls a medic. Hank is at a hospital, with the doctor saying Nick is going to recover slowly. Hank looks at Nick, and does thumbs up to signal the killer is gone. Nick responds with a thumbs up. Renard is morphed, very dark, and can't see his morphed form, and throws a reaper against the wall, killing it. Renard unmorphs, and walks out of alleyway, with his eyes red, and claws on his hands Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts